On Dragons Wings
by Devils Dragon
Summary: After being pulled from the world she once called home and thrown into a new world she has returned with a new look on life and a whole new role in destiny. She is a Dragon tamer.


On Dragons Wings  
  
"Come on Mau! Yami and Sefth are waiting for use!" 8 year old Téa said as she dragged her blond friend down the halls of the Pharaoh's palace.  
  
"Okay! But how do you know where they are waiting for us?" Mau questioned as she tried her hardest to keep up with Téa.  
  
" Sefth told me this morning when we went for a walk with fathers in the-" Téa said but was cut of as she fell and landed on her butt as a result from running into some thing hard. Looking up after cursing the ground in a few choice words, a look of horror crossed her face as she meets the eyes of the Pharaoh.  
  
"Such strong language for such a lovely little girl, you have been spending to much time with my son again," The Pharaoh said with a smile on his face as he watched the girl get of the ground.  
  
"I am truly sorry my Pharaoh! I did not see you there! Please don't tell my father about my language!" Téa said in a now scared tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I wouldn't dream of tell your father, and if I did Yami would stop talking to me. And how are you today Mau?" The Pharaoh said as he picked the two girls up.  
  
"I'm doing great my Pharaoh and how are you today?" Mau answered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good, I'm doing just great," the Pharaoh said as he smiled back at the child.  
  
"Where are we going my Pharaoh?" Tea asked.  
  
"I saw my son and Sefth in the garden a few minutes ago, and they seemed to be waiting for there two favorite girls, got any idea who they are?" the Pharaoh asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yep! It's us!" Mau said as he pointed to herself and Téa.  
  
"Really now? Here we are! Have fun with the boy and don't hurt them to much!" the Pharaoh said as he walked back the way he came from, but stopped to watch the children.  
  
"Me and Mau have to go see master to get our new training schedule," the purple haired boy, also known as Sefth said as he grabbed Mau's hand as she as her and Téa approached him and Yami, and dragged her away.  
  
"See you later," Téa said as she waved to them.  
  
"Hey Téa! Look at this mouse I found by the fountain" Yami said as he walked up to Téa and stuck out his hands where a little black and white mouse sat.  
  
"Cool! Do you think we would be able to find any more?" Téa asked as she pet the little critter.  
  
"Sure! I'll teach you how to catch them!" Yami said with a large smile on his face.  
  
"My Pharaoh," a man around the same age as the Pharaoh said as he bowed respetifuly before the Pharaoh  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Anu? When were not in public you don't have to refer to me as 'Pharaoh'. And you don' have to bow to my ether," the Pharaoh said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that Adam, I kind of forgot. again," Anu said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Its okay, but don't do it again. Did you and Ami (Téa's mom) decide where you guys are going yet?" Seti asked as he and Anu watched Yami attempted to teach Téa how to catch a mouse.  
  
"Yes, we have decided that we would back to see here people, The Dragon Tamers," Anu said with a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Ah yes, she is a rogue dragon tamer, if I remember correctly," Seti said as he led Anu down on of the many paths in the royal garden.  
  
"Yes, and that is why we are going there," Anu said as he stopped and looked up at the sky.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seti asked as he looked at Jake with confused eyes.  
  
"Because Ami is a rogue tamer, we have to take Téa tested to see if see if a rogue, unless one day you want her to summon a dragon and not be able to control it, or should I say a wild dragon, I bet you would love to have one come and pay a visit to you kingdom" Anu said in a playful voice.  
  
"Dear Ra no! No Pharaoh would ever want to have to deal with a dragon! Anyway, what is going to happen if Téa does not turn out to be a rogue and is a tamer?" Seti said as they continued their walk.  
  
"She will have to stay when we leave, but she would be back before Yami's 19th birthday," Anu said with a chuckle.  
  
"So, did Ami agree?" Seti said in a serous tone.  
  
"Yes we both have agreed," Anu also said in a serous tone.  
  
"This is a great day! I will have the blacksmith craft the royal bands for Téa before you leave. Téa and Yami shall be married a week before Yami's 19th birthday. When are you to set out with your family? My family shall ride with yours to the edge of this city." Seti said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Very well. My family and I an hour after dawn, that will give Téa some time to fully wake up," Anu said as they headed back towards the palace.  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Téa, honey me and mommy have something to tell you before you go to bed," Jake said as he and Ami sat down on Téa's bed.  
  
"The three of us are going to go way for a few days, but when we leave you won't be coming with us," Ami said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"But. why?" Téa asked as she looked up at her parents in shock.  
  
"We'll tell you when we arrive at the village. Don't worry you will be sent back her when you turn 17," Anu sad with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, and we have already agreed with the Pharaoh that you and Yami are to be married a while after you return, okay," Ami said as she kissed Téa on the forehead and walked out of the little room.  
  
"See you in the morning," Anu said as he blew out a candle and followed Ami to there bedroom.  
  
"I have to tell Yami!" Téa said as she quickly, but quietly snuck out of her room, then out of her families chambers and into the hall way of the Pharaohs palace(a/n: Téa and her family live in the palace as well).  
  
"Isn't it a little late for you to be up?" a voice said behind her as she neared Yami's room.  
  
"My Pharaoh.I just wanted to go and see Yami so I could say good bye," Téa said as she looked down at the ground so the Pharaoh couldn't see her cry.  
  
"Well you better hurry if you want to see him while he's still awake," Seti said as he pushed Téa in the direction of Yami's room.  
  
"Thank you," Téa said giving Seti a quick hug, then she ran off towards Yami's room once again.  
  
"Your welcome little one," Seti said as he headed of to his own room.  
  
"Yami? Are you still awake?" Téa asked as she walked in to his room.  
  
"You have to be quiet! I f my dad finds you here, we'll both get in big trouble!" Yami said as he jumped from his window to his bed.  
  
""Don't worry, your dad told me I could come and see you," Téa said as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked as he noticed Téa's tear.  
  
"My parents and I are going on a trip.but...but they told me that I'm not coming back with them and that I will be coming back when I'm 17!" Téa said as she sat next to Yami on his bed and started to cry silently.  
  
"It's okay! No matter where you are you will still be my best friend!" Yami said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Deal?" Deal said as he stuck out her hand.  
  
"Deal!" Yami said as he shook her hand.  
  
"But you have to tell Mau and Sefth for me when they get back from there training," Téa said as she hugged Yami.  
  
"Okay, you want to play for a while?" Yami asked with a grin on his face. That night the two future rulers of Egypt talked and played late into the night and eventually fell asleep, cuddled together.  
  
The next morning   
  
"Anu! Have you seen Téa!" Ami said as she ran out of Téa's empty room.  
  
"No, why?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"She isn't in her room and I can't find her!" Ami said as Seti and his wife, Maat, walked in to there chamber.  
  
"What's wrong Ami?" Maat said as she walked over to her friend.  
  
"I can find Téa and she's not in our chambers!" Ami said calmly.  
  
"Don't worry, meet us in the main court yards with the horses and well bring Téa," Seti said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know where she is?" Anu asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"She went to visit my son last night and they fell asleep in his room," Seti said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I can see that things will work out fine when they get married," Maat said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes it will, we will meet you at the horses in a few minutes," Seti said as he and Jessie walked out of the room.  
  
In the stables  
  
"Téa do you want to ride the white horse?" Maat asked as the stable boy brought them six horses two white and four brown.  
  
"Okay! Me and Yami will ride the white horses," Téa said as she and Yami took there horses reins and led them out of the stable.  
  
"Are the children ready?" Anu asked as he got on his horse. (A/n: there stuff is already on the horse)  
  
"There waiting for us at the palace gates," Maat said as they headed for the gates.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Seti asked as he rode up to Yami and Téa.  
  
"Yes, but can we catch up to you in a minute?" Yami asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Very well, but don't take to long, and these are for you Tea, they are a symbol that you are now a part of the royal family," Seti said as he handed her four gold rings, "Yami will show you what to do with them," and with that said the four adults rode off into the city.  
  
"The lager ones go up here," Yami said as he helped Téa put them on, "and these two go on your wrists."  
  
"Thanks, now let's go," Téa said with a sad smile on her face as she got on her horse.  
  
"Okay. But lets take our time," Yami said in a sad tone as he to got on his horse.  
  
"I'm really going to miss it here. All the people are nice in the palace," Téa said as her and Yami slowly rode out of the palace grounds and towards the city.  
  
"Yes, but now people will treat you as royalty!" Yami said with a wide smile.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh. You mean these things?" Téa asked as she pointed to the gold bands on her arms.  
  
"Yep. All members of the royal family have to wear them. That's why I always have mine on," Yami said as he nodded his head as they drew closer to the city.  
  
"Are people going to point at you like they always do?" Téa asked as they entered the city.  
  
"Yep, and pray they don't notice your gold bands, or they will point at you to," Yami said with a grin on his face as people around them started to stair at them.  
  
"Look honey! It's the prince!" an old woman said to her middle aged son as she pointed at Yami. Soon people started to fill the streets, but left a path for Yami and Téa.  
  
"Who's that girl?! She has the royal bands!" some girls around Yami's age said as they glared daggers at Téa.  
  
"This girl is your future queen. And because of that you will show her the same amount of respect as you would show me!" Yami said as he stopped his horse and glared at the girl.  
  
"Yes..my.my prince!" the girls said as they ran away in fear of what might happen to them. After that a lot of people started talking about how lucky they were and that they were blessed by the gods with a beautiful princess.  
  
"Yami, we have to hurry, or our parents will get mad," Téa said as she looked at Yami.  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Yami said as they brought there horses into a run. With in minutes they had reached the edge of the city, where there parents awaited them.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Maat asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"We got distracted for a few minutes," Téa said before Yami could tell them what really happened.  
  
"Come on Téa. We have to go if we want to get there by tomorrow morning," Anu said with a soft smile on his face as he watched his daughter get off her horse and hug Seti and Maat.  
  
"We'll see you in a few years," Seit said as he patted Téa on the head.  
  
"Have a good time," Maat said as she let go of Téa.  
  
"I will," Tea said as she looked up at them with a small smile.  
  
"Remember, we're best friends no matter what," Yami said as he hugged Téa tightly.  
  
"Right, no matter what," Téa said as tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
"This is for you, since your not going to be here for your birthday," Yami said as he placed a small package in Téa's hands.  
  
"Thank you," Téa said as she hugged him one more time before she got back up on her horse.  
  
"We'll see you guys in a while!" Anu said as him and his family brought there horses into a run.  
  
"I won't forget our promises Yami!" Téa yelled as she rode away with her family.  
  
"Nether will I," Yami said as he watched Téa's form disappear from sight. As he got on his horse, his father approached him.  
  
"Don't worry, she be back in a few years," Seti said as he patted Yami on the back.  
  
"Why does she have to stay at the village that there going to?" Yami asked as his mother came to join there conversation.  
  
"Because her mother was a rogue dragon tamer, and they are going to get her tested to see if she is also a rogue. But it is very unlikely," Maat said as they rode of to the palace.  
  
"Yes and that is why she will have to stay," Seti said as they sped up a little.  
  
"I understand. It's for her own good. Let's go back to the palace and get some food," Yami said as he stomach growled.  
  
8 Years later  
  
"My prince! There is a large black dragon headed this way!" a guard said as he ran up to an 18 year old Yami.  
  
"Téa! It has to be her!" Yami said quietly so the guard didn't here.  
  
"Shall we attack it?"  
  
"No! Make a spot for it to land by the gates! And prepare the guest room next to my own!" Yami said as he ran off to great Téa at the gates. When he arrived the large black dragon was just landing.  
  
"Yami!" Téa asked as she got off the large beast, "It really is you!" she said as she found her self in his arms.  
  
"I missed you do much!" he said as he looked down at her  
  
"I missed you to,"  
  
A/n  
  
I was going through my old account and I found this fic and though, why the hell didn't I ever update this fic so I moved it to my new account and have started to type new chapters! And the whole gang will come in. R/r if u feel like it! Flames r welcomed! They will be used to kill all the little spider wasps in my yard! :D  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
